Eri Kitamura
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū | years_active = 2003 - Present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a Japanese seiyū and singer, who was born on August 16, 1987 in Tokyo, Japan. She is primarily known for her role in Blood+ as Saya Otonashi and singing the third ending for the anime series Konjiki No Gash Bell (Zatch Bell). She is also known to be an amateur manga artist in Japan in her spare time. Newtype USA December 2006 Issue, p.55. Notable roles Anime *Angel Beats! (Yui) *Bakemonogatari (Araragi Karen) *Blood+ ([[Characters of Blood+|'Saya Otonashi']]) *Chaos;Head ([[Chaos;Head#Characters|'Rimi Sakihata']]) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (Nelly) *Durarara (Mairu Orihara) *Fairy Tail (Aquarius, Cana Alberona) *Fresh Pretty Cure! (Miki Aono/Cure Berry) *Ga-rei -Zero- (Natsuki Kasuga) *Highschool of the Dead (Takagi Saya) *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Makoto Kikuchi) *Ikki Tousen (Kakouen Myousai) *Kanamemo (Hinata Azuma) *Kodomo no Jikan ([[List of Kodomo no Jikan characters|'Rin Kokonoe']]) *Koharu Biyori (Yui) *Kurokami (Kakuma) *Kyoran Kazoku Nikki (Akeru Nishikura) *Last Exile (Tatiana Wisla) *Le Chevalier D'Eon (Anna Rochefort) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure (Seira) *Minami-ke (Yuka Uchida) *My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (Sister Hermana Shion) *NEEDLESS (Eve Neuschwanstein) *Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! (Nao Takanashi) *Potemayo (Sunao Moriyama) *Seto no Hanayome (Akeno Shiranui) *So Ra No Wo To (Kureha Suminoya) *Sora Kake Girl (Lily) *Taishō Baseball Girls (Shizuka Tsukubae) *Touka Gettan (Makoto Inukai) *Toradora! (Ami Kawashima) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Siesta 410) *Vampire Knight (Rima Touya) *Vampire Knight Guilty (Rima Touya) *Working!! (Yachiyo Todoroki) *Yumeiro Patissiere (Mari Tennouji, Honey) Games *''Atelier Rorona'' (Cuderia von Feuerbach) *''Chaos;Head'' (Rimi Sakihata) *''Chaos;Head Love Chu Chu!'' (Rimi Sakihata) *''Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus'' (Kizuna Kasugai) *''Luminous Arc 3'' (Yuu) *''Misshitsu no Sacrifice'' (Asuna) *''No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise'' (Shinobu) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' (Gan-chan aka Yatterman No. 1) *''Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica'' (Snow Drop) *''Super Street Fighter IV'' (Han Juri) *''Ar tonelico III'' (Finnel) Music Singles * REALIZE, July 23, 2008 Anime Songs * Zatch Bell "Tsuyogari" * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Before the Moment" * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Beautiful Wish" * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Birth of Love" * Toukan Gettan "Yume Oboro" * ToraDora! "Pre-Parade" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * ToraDora! "Orange" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * ToraDora! "Please Freeze" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * ToraDora! "Complete" (With Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * ToraDora! "Holy Night" (with Rie Kugimiya) * ToraDora! "Yes!" * Koharu Biyori "Apron Dake wa Toranaide" * Kodomo no Jikan "Rettsu! Ohime-Sama Dakko!" (with Kei Shindō and Mai Kadowaki) * Kodomo no Jikan "Sensei.. Hajimete Desu Ka?" * Kodomo no Jikan "Otome Chikku Shoshinsha Desu" (with Kei Shindō and Mai Kawadoki) * Kodomo no Jikan "Guilty Future" * Seto no Hanayome "Rasen" * Seto no Hanayome "Mirai He Go" (with Rika Morinaga) * Minami-ke "Seenotsu" (with Aki Toyosaki) * Working!! "Someone Else" (with Kana Asumi and Fujita Saki) References External links * Eri Kitamura profile * * Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:1987 births Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese female singers ar:إيري كيتامرا es:Eri Kitamura fr:Eri Kitamura ko:기타무라 에리 ja:喜多村英梨 ru:Китамура, Эри zh:喜多村英梨